If Only
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Éponine Thénardier was probably the luckiest girl on earth. She was going on tour as Odette in Swan Lake. It was her dream role. If only her boyfriend was supportive of her. If only they didn't have an argument before she left. If only... Modern Ballet AU Meponine that turns into Enjonine. Prompt from MaryEvH.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am back from Florida! I missed you guys! It was lots of fun down there, but it was so hot. Plus it stormed on some days, but it was still fun. Anyways, I'm back to writing fan fiction for you good people out there.

I was pming with MaryEvH, you should go check out her stories for she writes amazing Enjonine fanfics, for all of my trip and we had an interesting conversation. What she told me left me angry and sad so I decided to cheer her up by writing this. She gave me this prompt so thank her as well.

Alright, I don't own Les Misérables. I wish I did though, for I would have made Éponine focus her attention on Enjolras instead of asshole Marius. I love Marius, but come on dude! She was so friggin obvious that it's sad if you didn't see her attempts at flirting. God Marius, you are so thick headed. This is why I like Enjolras. Even though he's obsessed with a country.

Alright, alright, enough rambling from me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Éponine let out a loud whoop as she closed the door of her apartment. She sighed and leaned against the cool wood. She closed her eyes, a big smile on her face which showed off her dimples. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the soft footsteps of her boyfriend.

"Marius! You'll never guess what happened," she said, crossing the room and stopping in front of him.

"What?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. She hugged him quickly before pulling back.

"I'm going on tour as Odette in Swan Lake!" she exclaimed. Her smile grew even wider as her eyes danced with excitement. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Marius nodded slowly. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Just wonderful."

Éponine cocked her head to the side, confused. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Marius shook his head this time. "No, nothing is wrong, 'Ponine," he replied absentmindedly. He unwrapped his arms from around her and moved towards the kitchen. Éponine followed his movements, concerned about Marius' strange behavior.

"I can tell that something's bothering you," she said. She leaned against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest. Marius let out a loud sigh.

"I told you that nothing is wrong, Éponine," he replied sternly. "Just let it go."

Éponine bit her lip. He was never cross with her. He was always gentle and sweet. He also never used her full name unless he was serious or upset. She knew that something was wrong and she was getting annoyed that Marius wouldn't tell her. He could be so confusing sometimes.

"Something is wrong," she insisted. "You never use my full name, ever. Now out with it."

Marius leaned against the sink and let out a sigh. "Well, I'm happy that you got the part you wanted. I know you've wanted this role since you were a kid, but I feel like we never spend time to together. You're always busy practicing that I feel like we don't see each other anymore."

Éponine was shocked. They didn't spend time together?! They saw each other every damn day! They were seeing each other right now. She narrowed her eyes at him. She never thought that Marius would be the clingy type.

"Marius, we see each other every day," she said. "What the hell do you mean we don't spend time together? We're seeing each other now. We can do something later if you want."

"What I mean is that ever since you started performing you've seemed to completely forgotten about me, about us," Marius replied. "I miss you."

"Like I said, we see each other every day," Éponine said, putting emphasis on the last few words. "I'll only be gone for six months."

"Exactly," Marius said as if it were obvious. "Six months where I won't be able to see you. Something could happen in those six months. We could fall apart and meet other people-"

"What are you trying to say?" Éponine asked hotly, cutting him off mid sentence.

Marius took in a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to go."

Éponine stared at him as if he had grown two heads. He was being completely and utterly ridiculous. She was finally getting the chance to chase her dreams and now her was her boyfriend, trying to hold her back. Well she wouldn't let him.

"You don't want me to go?" she asked, trying her hardest not to lash out on him.

Marius nodded. "Yes," he said. "I want you to stay here, so we can start spending more time together. They can give the part to someone else."

Éponine exploded. "What the actual hell is your problem?!" she screamed. Marius only gave her a confused look in response. "I just got the role of a lifetime and you're supposed to be supporting me! What happened to the Marius who said 'I'll always support you, I promise'? Cause he sure isn't the Marius standing in front of me."

Marius' eyes darkened. It was absolutely terrifying. In all her years of knowing him he had never once looked at her like that. Those charming green eyes were deadly as they looked at her. "What's my problem?" he asked, his voice deadly cold. Éponine fought a shiver. "What's your problem? Why are you so desperate to leave me, huh? Are you seeing someone else?"

"Oh, desperate am I?" she asked, her anger was getting stronger by the minute. "What about you? When the hell did you become so clingy and possessive? It's fucking pathetic," she spat.

The only thing that was heard was the resonating smack of Marius' hand connecting with her cheek. She stumbled back slightly, but kept her balance. She placed a hand on her throbbing cheek and looked at him. Her brown eyes had lost their fire from seconds before. They were now full of fear and tears. He had never hit her, ever.

He knew about her past. The beatings from her father and ex-boyfriend. He knew and he promised that he would never stoop to their level. He had promised that he would never hurt her. He lied.

"Marius," she whispered hoarsely. He didn't reply. He was too shocked himself to muster up any words. "Why?"

"'Ponine, Éponine, I'm so sorry," he said, stepping forward. Éponine dodged his grasp and moved towards their bedroom. Marius quickly followed her.

She pulled out her suit case and began packing everything she would need for the next six months. Marius stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Once she had finished, Éponine bounded for the door. Marius followed, grabbing her elbow. She flinched at his touch and cursed herself for it. She was better than that.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked, sounding desperate. She yanked her arm from his grasp and glared at him.

"I'm going on tour, like I was asked to," she replied defiantly. She threw open the door, but Marius stopped her again.

"Please don't go," he begged. Éponine almost caved, but remained strong.

"You're pathetic Marius Pontmercy," she spat. "I'm going to stay with Musichetta tonight. I leave tomorrow, I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye, Marius." She moved into the hallway and again Marius blocked her path.

"Please, 'Ponine, come back inside," he whispered. "We can work this out. I'm so sorry that I hit you. I promise that I'll never hurt you again. Please, just come back inside. I should've known better. I'm sorry. I'll never hurt you."

She looked up at him, tears moving down her cheeks. "You're a fucking liar, Marius Pontmercy," she hissed. "Leave me alone, I hate you!" She shoved past him and rushed towards the elevator.

As she stepped inside, she caught Marius looking at her. His gaze was full of remorse and sadness. She returned his gaze, but her's was full of hate and betrayal. As the doors closed she sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and let out a harsh sob.

She thought that Marius was different, but he was just like all the other men in her life. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she let out another sob. Her cheek stung and her heart hurt. When the elevator arrived on the bottom floor, she rushed out and tore out of the building.

The wind was harsh on her face and made her cheek burn even more. More tears coursed down her cheeks and she fled down the dark streets towards Musichetta's home. With every smack of her shoes against the pavement her heart grew heavier and heavier.

* * *

When she reached Musichetta's home, she knocked on the door timidly. The redhead opened the door and gasped at the sight of the brunette. Éponine looked at the woman and flung herself on top of her. Musichetta brought her inside and sat on the couch. She let Éponine cling to her and sob.

When Éponine's sobs died down to hiccups, she told her friend about the argument. Musichetta wanted to storm back to her apartment and give Marius the beating of his life, but Éponine stopped her. Though she was completely hurt, she still loved Marius.

She asked to spend the night and Musichetta led her to the guest room. When the redhead had told her goodnight and left her alone, Éponine curled herself into ball and cried again. Marius had never acted like this. It terrified her.

She wanted to talk to him, but decided it was better to sleep it off and call him in the morning. As she slipped into an uneasy slumber, she hoped that they could get past this.

* * *

AN: Alright, there you go. One extra long intro. I know Marius doesn't normally act like that, but I wanted to try out a different side with him. I so wanted to strangle him while I was writing this. I just want to hug Éponine, or better yet have Enjolras hug her.

Ok, I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think. Also question for you guys:

Have you ever seen Swan Lake?

Alright, I have to go. It was wonderful to write again after so long. Till next time-Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Bonjour, mes amis. I got really good feed back on this story, so thank you to the people who reviewed from the bottom of my heart! You guys rock! So I have a new chapter for you!

I don't own Les Misérables or Swan Lake. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

When she had woke up the next morning, Éponine decided that she wouldn't call Marius. With the way he treated her, he deserved to wallow in self-pity all day. She could care less. She was finally starting her dream job today.

When she finally managed to pull herself out of bed, she moved towards the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once she had finished, she gathered up all her stuff and headed downstairs to thank Musichetta.

Éponine moved slowly towards the kitchen, leaving her suitcase by the front door. She entered the room quietly, watching as the redhead made breakfast. After a few moments she cleared her throat. Musichetta jumped and whirled around, a hand on her chest.

Éponine held back a laugh at her friend's bewildered look. "Sorry," she apologized, her voice failing to cover up her amusement.

Musichetta glared playfully. "Sure you are," she replied, Turing back towards the stove. Éponine chuckled before moving to sit down on one of the stools behind the island.

"So what's for breakfast, chef?" she asked.

Musichetta laughed and rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Your favorite."

"You made me blueberry pancakes!" Éponine exclaimed like a child. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

Musichetta turned to Éponine and smiled. "It's my pleasure," she said. "You're my best friend and you're off to become a star. It's my way of saying goodbye and try not to forget me."

Éponine felt her eyes water and had to blink multiple times to keep them from falling. "Thanks. I'll miss you 'Chetta."

"Right back at you, darling." Musichetta brought over a plate full of pancakes and set it down before hugging Éponind tightly. "Now eat up. Can't have you leaving on an empty stomach."

Éponine eagerly obliged and helped herself. She and Musichetta ate in silence and Éponine relished in the presence of her best friend. Once they were finished, Éponine helped Musichetta wash the dishes. That's when Musichetta began asking questions.

"So did you contact Marius yet?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"No," Éponine responded. She really didn't want to talk about this. Especially when she was trying to forget about it.

"Good. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness," Musichetta said. "If I were you I would dump his sorry ass."

"Just because I chose not to forgive him now, doesn't mean that I won't later," Éponine told the redhead. "He may have hurt me, but I still love him."

Musichetta stopped in the middle of washing a plate. She looked at the brunette as if she grew another head. "You still love him?!" she nearly shrieked.

Éponine set down her rag and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I do," she replied. "I know that we can get past this. We just need some time to sort out our feelings-"

"Sort out your feelings?!" Musichetta replied angrily. "Éponine, he hit you. He knows what happened with your family, yet he still hit you. What if that happens again? Then what? Are you going to forgive him each time? One person can only have so many chances, 'Ponine. You learned that the hard way with Montparnasse."

Éponine was shocked. How dare she treat her like some stupid, lovesick fool. She knew how to handle herself. She was a big girl. If Marius continued the behave like this then she would leave. Wouldn't she?

"I know how to handle myself, thank you very much," Éponine said as calmly as she could. "I know that he won't do it again. It was just a mistake. He didn't mean it."

Musichetta looked at her like she was crazy. "Just a mistake. That's exactly what you told me the first time Montparnasse hit you. And just look at where that relationship got you."

"Don't you dare," Éponine growled. "You promised to never bring him up again. I thought you were on my side, but I guess that, once again, I was wrong. Some friend you are." Éponine moved away from the sink and grabbed her suitcase. "I have to go. I'll call you sometime."

"Fine," Musichetta said. "Go ahead and run from your problems, just like you always do."

Éponine stopped at the door. "You're just like Marius," she said before throwing open the door and running out of the house.

* * *

She ran from Musichetta's home until she felt like she was about fall over. She stopped once she reached a park and sat down on a bench. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Why was everyone suddenly against her? First her boyfriend, now her best friend. Everything was crashing down around her.

Éponine managed to stop crying and wiped her eyes. She pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number. She waited for a few seconds before she heard her sister's voice on the other end.

"Hey, 'Zelma," she said. "It's me. I was wondering if you could pick me up and give me a ride to the theater?"

She waited for her sister's response nervously. She knew that she and Azelma didn't have the best relationship ever. They only talked to each other when they needed something. Now was one of those times.

"Really? You will? Thanks." She told her sister where she was at before she hung up. She waited for about five minutes before a small, blue car showed up. The car was parked outside of the park and her sister stepped out.

Éponine gathered up her stuff and moved towards her sister. She smiled awkwardly and gently hugged her. Azelma was shocked, but returned the gesture.

"Thanks," Éponine whispered again.

Azelma waved it off. "No problem. You're my sister, it's the least I could do."

Éponine nodded. "About that," she began, "I know that we don't have the best relationship ever. And I really want to fix that. When I come back, I promise I'm going to start trying to spend more time with you and Gav. How is he, by the way?"

Azelma opened the truck and put her suitcase inside. "He's good. He misses you," she said, an accusatory tone in her voice.

Éponine looked down in shame. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm a terrible older sister." When Azelma didn't argue with her, she continued. "I want to be there for him. I really do, but with work it's hard to make time to see him."

"Maybe you should try harder," Azelma said coldly. It hurt, it really did. "He thinks that you don't care, Éponine. You used to spend time with him constantly, then one day you stopped. He thinks that you forgot about him. Ever since you got that fancy boyfriend of yours, you've had no time for us. I've simply gotten over it. Gav is another story."

Éponine wanted to cry. He thought that she didn't care? He was the only man in her life. Well, he used to be before she met Marius. She wanted to hit herself. She was stupid. So utterly stupid. She made everything about Marius and not about her siblings.

"Azelma, I'm sorry-" she started, but her sister cut her off.

"Like I said, I've gotten over it. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Get in, I have class to go to later and I still have to get gave up for school."

Éponine nodded and bit back the tears. She moved towards the passenger seat and opened the door. She got in and Azelma closed the trunk, getting in as well. She started the car and drove towards the theater.

The ride was silent, awkwardly so. It was slowly killing Éponine. She wanted to say something, anything, but she knew that it would not matter to Azelma. She simply couldn't change the things she had done and no amount of apologizes could make up for any of it.

Azelma was the one that ended up breaking the silence. "So how long will you be gone for?" she asked.

Éponine didn't reply right away. She that Azelma would be disappointed with her answer. "Six months," she said meekly.

Azelma let out a sigh. "Of course," she muttered. The car stopped and Éponine saw the theater looming over head. "Well, enjoy your time away. Try and call Gav, if you remember to."

Éponine was already sick of being guilted by her sister. She slammed her door shut and, after she got her suitcase out, she slammed the trunk too. She waved to her sister and wasn't at all surprised when she didn't wave back.

"Bitch," she muttered as Azelma drove off. Sure she wasn't the best sister ever, but who was the one that always protected Azelma from their father's wrath. It sure wasn't their dear old mother. No, her mother was too busy fooling around with strange men to give a damn about her kids.

Éponine moved inside the theater and felt instantly calm. She spotted the other cast and crew members and made her way towards them. The director flashed her a smile before standing up.

"Alright, now that we are here, we can get going," he said. "This is going to be amazing, but before we leave I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Did you finally get a girlfriend, 'Ferre?" One of the stage hands, Grantaire, called out. Everyone else laughed and Combeferre, the director, blushed.

"No, R, no girlfriend," he responded, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "He's joining our cast as Prince Siegfried. Say hello to my friend, Gabriel Enjolras."

A handsome man moved out from behind Combeferre. He had messy, blond curls and bright blue eyes. He was tall, lean and muscular. He also had great ass, not that Éponine was looking. She wasn't, no not at all. He looked like some Greek God come to life.

Éponine looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. Most of the girls were drooling, giggling, or whispering about him. Even the guys were looking. Grantaire looked like he was about to fall over. Éponine laughed at the look on his face and pretty much everyone else's.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the man snapped. Everyone snapped out of their trances and looked around awkwardly. She noticed that Grantaire would sneak in looks at him every few seconds.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Idiots, they were all idiots. Sure, he was hot. Anyone with eyes and a brain could see that, but he looked like a complete asshole. Just from the way he held himself and the way he talked Éponine could tell anyone that already. He did have a nice voice, though. It was smooth, like velvet or molasses.

Éponine shook her head. _You have a boyfriend_, she told herself. _Yes, an asshole boyfriend who hit you_.

"Alright everyone, the bus is out back," Combeferre said. "Let's go."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and followed him. Éponine saw that blond hung back and she decided that now was a good time to introduce herself as the girl playing his character's love interest. She moved towards him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, a frown marring his handsome face.

_No, stop it 'Ponine_, she scolded herself. "Hi, I'm Éponine Thénardier," she introduced herself. She stuck out her head and he gently took it in his own. "I'm playing Odette."

He nodded and surprised her by bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Nice to meet you, Mademoiselle Éponine," he said formally. It was like he had stepped out of a history book. "As Combeferre said, I'm Gabriel Enjolras, but call me Enjolras."

"Are you like Madonna?" she joked, nudging his shoulder. When he didn't respond she looked down awkwardly. "Well, I'm going to call you Gabriel. It's a nice name." Secretly she loved the name Gabriel and it suited him well. He looked just like an angel.

"Please, don't," he said.

"Why? I like that name. It suits you, really," she said.

He shook his head, his golden curls bouncing slightly. "Well I don't like it. I would appreciate it if you called me Enjolras."

She sighed, but gave in. "Fine, you win Enjy."

He groaned. "Really? Enjy?"

She laughed. "Yup. I can just tell that we're going to be great friends."

He rolled his eyes, but she saw a small smile slip onto his lips. "Whatever. Let's go." He grabbed his stuff and headed towards the back door.

She smiled and did the same. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't an asshole.

* * *

AN: And there's the end of chapter two. I decided to include Azelma and I made her kind of bitchy, which I apologize for. I really like her and didn't mean to make her bitchy, but that's how she turned out. There was also some Enjonine interaction at the end. I hope you liked that.

Alright, I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me how I'm doing, it means a lot to me.

Question of the day:

Do you like Azelma?

I like her, but for me it all depends on how you write her.

Leave your response. Also, I want to tell you this now, there will be some unrequited E/R. Don't ask why, but that's my favorite version of E/R. I don't ship it, but that doesn't mean I don't support it. If you ship them, then whatever. I don't bash on people that do.

Just because I don't ship it, doesn't mean that I'm a homophobe either. I support people like that and it bothers me when people say that shipping Enjonine is homophobic. Really? Really?

Sorry for the rant. Anyways, review if you liked it. Till next time-Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And I'm back. I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me and Mary! Now, this is where things are going to get complicated, so hang onto to your hats folks.

I don't own Les Misérables or Swan Lake. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Marius paced back and forth across the living room. His mind was still whirling from his argument with Éponine. He didn't know where it came from. They had never argued like that. He wanted to go after her that night, but he figured that he should let her cool down first.

He wanted to call her this morning, but he chickened out at the last minute and called Cosette instead. Some boyfriend he was. He can't even call his girlfriend so he calls the girl that she doesn't know about.

Marius let out a sigh, running his hand through is short, brown hair. Why was he messing up everything? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He cut his pacing short and moved quickly towards the door. He opened it up and smiled at who was on the other side.

"Thank you so much for coming, Cosette," Marius said, stepping back and letting her inside.

Cosette smiled and waved him off. "It's no problem, Marius. I'm here for you," she replied earnestly.

"Um, sit, please," he said, awkwardly gesturing towards the couch.

He always got this weird feeling around Cosette that made him act all shy and awkward. He didn't understand it, so he typically ignored it, but today it was extremely noticeable. Cosette sat down on the couch gracefully and patted the seat beside her.

Marius quickly got the message and plopped down beside her. She took his hands in soft, delicate ones and gently ran her thumbs over the backs of them.

"So tell me what's on your mind," she said softly. She always knew how to comfort him.

"Well, Éponine and I had this argument the other night," he said. "We never argue and I don't know why we did, but it wasn't pretty. I-I slapped her and she left. Now, I don't know what to do." A tear fell swiftly down his cheek.

Cosette reached up a gentle hand and brushed the tear away. Marius leaned into her touch. "What you did was wrong, but I think that Éponine will come around."

Marius looked at her hopefully. "Really?" he asked.

Cosette nodded. "Really. And if she doesn't, well then maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Marius fixed her with a confused look. What did she mean by that. "Wait, I'm confused," he said. "What do you mean that it wasn't meant to be?"

Cosette sighed and moved closer to him. "The way I see it is, that if it were me in this situation, I would be angry, but I would forgive you," she explained. "If Éponine truly loves you, she'll forgive you. If she doesn't, well maybe you shouldn't even be together if she doesn't."

"Oh," Marius said softly. It was all he could think to say.

Would Éponine forgive him? Was Cosette right? Or was their relationship doomed? Marius shook his head. This was all so confusing and he was starting to get a headache.

"You know, Marius," Cosette said, "I think that this is a sign. I think that you and Éponine just weren't meant to be."

Marius was even more confused now. Why was she saying that? Wasn't she supposed to be a supportive friend?

"I think that this is the perfect opportunity to tell you how I feel," Cosette continued, blind to what her words were doing to Marius.

"What's that?" Marius asked.

"I've liked you for a while, Marius," she admitted quietly. "I get butterflies when I'm around you and I always want to be near you. I know that you have a girlfriend, but from what you're telling me, I don't think that it'll last. I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but I hope that you'll give me a chance."

Marius was absolutely floored. Cosette liked him? Liked him for a while? How long? He looked at her, shocked. Is this why he always felt nervous around her? Did he like her as well? Oh God, this was too much to take in.

Cosette seemed to notice his struggle, for she stood up quickly and moved towards the door. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please, forgive me. You know what? I'll just go."

She pulled open the door, but was stopped by Marius pushing it closed. He turned her around and listened as her breath caught in her throat at their proximity. He looked into her soft blue eyes and suddenly everything felt clear to him.

"Don't go," he whispered. "I like you too, Cosette." With that statement he pressed his lips against her soft ones.

She let out a soft, surprised gasp, but closed her eyes nonetheless. Marius pushed her against the door and held her there. Their lips moved slow and sweet, both unsure of themselves. Marius' tongue gently brushed Cosette's bottom lip, asking for entry which she granted. The kiss only intensified from their.

Cosette wrapped her arms around his neck, while his own arms snaked around her waist. The two fought for dominance and Marius pulled them towards the bedroom. They stopped in front of the bed. They broke the kiss as Marius pulled his t-shirt over his head and Cosette unbuttoned her shirt quickly.

Cosette slowly slid her skirt down and it fell to the floor with a satisfied whoosh. Marius' pants were soon to follow and the two immediately molded back into one. Cosette guided Marius' fingers up to her bra's hook and he unclasped it, flinging it to one side.

He pulled back and admired her. She was beautiful. He pushed onto the bed gently and kissed his way down her neck. Cosette let out soft moans, furthering Marius in his desire for her.

"M-Marius," she breathed. "Are you sure about this?"

Marius pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," he responded.

It was enough for Cosette and the two fell back into their world of passion.

* * *

Éponine smiled as she heard the orchestra start up the show. This was it. This was her big moment. A few minutes before she had to go on stage, Enjolras walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and he laughed quietly. She lightly smacked his arm and glared playfully at him.

"Jerk," she whispered jokingly, laughing with him.

He smiled. "Thank you, I try," he responded. "Anyways, do good out there."

She smiled as well and nodded. "You too. And I mean it. Don't screw me up."

Enjolras pretended to offended. "Moi?" he asked. "Now why would I mess you up. It hurts me deeply, Éponine that you would even think that."

Éponine giggled and rolled her eyes. "You drama queen," she said. "I have to go, good luck out there."

"You too."

As she went onstage for her first dance, Éponine couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Enjolras. If one didn't know that she had a boyfriend, they would've thought that they were flirting. Which they weren't, right?

No. She and Enjolras, though they just met, are strictly friends. Nothing more and nothing less. She tried to convince herself of this as Bossuet came on the stage as Von Rothbart. She played her part perfectly and the whole show ran smoothly.

* * *

After they took their final bow, Éponine headed back to her dressing room and was surprised to see Enjolras standing outside waiting for her. She gave him a big smile which he returned.

"You did wonderful out there, Mademoiselle Thénardier," he said in an overly formal tone.

Éponine laughed. "Why thank you, Monsieur Enjolras. You did marvelous as well," she replied.

Enjolras laughed and opened the door for her. She smiled at his chivalry and ducked inside. "Seriously, though, you were amazing," he said.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself, Gabe," she responded cheekily.

"What did I tell you about that name?" he asked, pretending to be annoyed.

She was about to reply, but one of the other cast members cut her off. "Hey, when you two decide that you're done flirting, the rest of us are going out," Courfeyrac called. Grantaire and Bahorel were standing behind him laughing.

Enjolras glared at them, but the blush on his cheeks gave his embarrassment away. Éponine smiled at him, though her cheeks were red as well.

"I have a boyfriend, so kindly fuck off," she growled at them.

"Oh, way to go, Enjolras!" Bahorel shouted, causing the three to burst out laughing again. Éponine couldn't help but notice that Grantaire's laugh seemed a little fake.

"We aren't dating," Enjolras hissed. He turned to her. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

He moved out of her room, pushing the other three away as well. Éponine sighed and began removing her makeup. Those boys were idiots. She had a boyfriend, she told them that when Courfeyrac hit on her.

She and Enjolras were just friends. Nothing would change that.

Ever.

* * *

AN: So there you go! Things got pretty interesting, non? I feel so bad for Éponine. I threw in some Enjonine flirting, I hope that made up for what dick face Marius did. Things are just getting worse.

I hope you guys liked it. Leave some review, tell me what you think and I will love you forever! Question of the day:

Have you ever had a crush on one of your friends?

I have. Oh, yeah and he liked someone else too! It was great. (Sarcasm to the max)

Anyways, till next time-Phantom


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Bonjour. I decided to update again because I was talking with Mary and something I told her made her extremely excited for me to continue this. So here we go. Things are getting even more intense.

I don't own Les Misérables or Swan Lake. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Marius woke up the next morning he was surprised that his heart didn't hurt as much as it did the day before. He was also surprised to find a warm pair of arms around him. Did he and Éponine make up? God, why couldn't he remember anything? He wasn't drunk, at least he didn't think he was.

He looked down at the pair of arms and was surprised to see that they were attached to Cosette. He jumped back and fell out of bed, startling Cosette and making the floor shake with the force of his fall. Cosette peered over the side of the bed and found Marius clutching his chest.

"Marius?" she asked, completely confused.

"Y-yes, it's me," he replied. "Not to be rude, but why are you in my bed-" it was then he noticed her nakedness and his, "naked?"

Cosette looked down and blushed, pulling the sheets over her chest. She shrugged. "I don't know...oh, wait, scratch that. I remember," she said, a look of horror washing over her face.

Marius noticed the look and sat up immediately. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"Marius, we slept together last night," she whispered. "Don't you remember?"

Marius slowly nodded as the memories came rushing back. Oh, what was he going to tell Éponine? Hey, just wanted to let you know, I slept with my friend that you don't even know existed. How's tour going? God he was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

"Cosette," he said hoarsely, "what am I going to tell Éponine? She's going to kill me when she finds out!"

"Then don't tell her," Cosette responded.

"How can I not tell her?!" he shouted. "She's pissed at me already because I was an ass, now she'll be even more pissed 'cause I cheated on her! I'm an idiot!"

Cosette placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Marius, calm down. We can figure this out. Just breath, please."

Marius nodded and took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "What do I do? I still love her, but I love you too. This is all so confusing."

"I think I understand what's so confusing," Cosette said. "You're still hurt because of your argument and me being her didn't help. What we did was a mistake. Even if I love you, we can't do this to Éponine. I'm going to let you sort out your feelings. When you think you know what you want, call me. Ok?"

Marius nodded and sighed. "Ok," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Cosette smiled and stood up. She quickly put on her clothes and kissed Marius' cheek. "I'll talk to you soon," she said, making her way towards the door.

Marius nodded absentmindedly and laid back down. He let out a frustrated groan after he heard Cosette close the front door. He kept on screwing up everything. He was the biggest asshole in the history of assholes. Not even his friend Enjolras was this big of an asshole.

He covered his face with his hands and groaned again. He needed to set his priorities straight. It wasn't that hard. It was either Éponine or Cosette. Brunette or blond. Nightingale or lark. Ok, this wasn't helping at all.

He sat up again and pushed himself out of bed. He threw on his clothes that were scattered on the floor and made his way towards the kitchen. He got out a mug and made himself some coffee. He couldn't think straight until he was fully awake. He downed two cups and made himself a third. He was turning into Enjolras.

Marius moved towards the couch and plopped down. He grabbed the phone and dialed Éponine's number. When she didn't pick up, Marius decided to leave her a voicemail.

"Hey, 'Ponine, it's me," he said dumbly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Look, I'm sorry about the argument we had and I'm sorry that I hit you. I never meant to make you mad at me. I just missed you. Anyways, I have some news that might not sit so well with you. Last night my friend Cosette came over and we ended up having sex. I know it was wrong and I feel horrible. Cosette does too. Just call me back soon, so we can talk this out. I love you, bye."

He hung up and threw the phone down next to him. Now all he had to do was wait. And hope. Hope that she would call him back and forgive him for his stupid mistakes.

* * *

Éponine smiled as she entered her dressing room. It was another successful show. She had some flowers from some of the other cast members and one from her aunt who lived nearby. She smiled and sat down, beginning her routine of taking off her costume and make up.

Just as she was putting on her t-shirt, her dressing room door opened and Enjolras stepped in. She let out a yelp and his eyes went wide in shock. She leapt into the bathroom and finished pulling on her shirt. Of course he had to see her like that. Great. Just great.

"Nice timing, pretty boy," she said sarcastically.

Enjolras blushed a deep red. "I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't know that you were changing and sorry."

Éponine laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. "I'm just teasing you," she said. "Seriously, Gabe, take a joke." She did find his blushing and stuttering adorable, though she would never admit it.

He nodded. "Right," he said awkwardly. He held out a rose to her and smiled shyly. "For you. You were wonderful as always, Odette."

She smiled and took it. Red. Her favorite rose color. She knew it was cliché, but she didn't care. "Thank you, Siegfried. Even though you walked in on me changing, this makes up for it."

The blush immediately returned to his cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable. "I'm going to go back to my dressing room. I'll see you in a few minutes," he said, ducking out.

Éponine laughed at him. How could someone who could be so serious be such a nervous wreck at the same time? She would never understand that about him. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her flats. She grabbed her phone and sat down in her chair.

She unlocked the screen and immediately looked for Gavroche's number. She clicked on it and the call began. She nervously bit down on her lip and chewed, waiting for her brother to answer. After the third ring he answered.

"Hello?" she heard and it made her heart nearly stop. He sounded so different. So unlike the kid she remembered. But he wasn't a kid now, he was thirteen years old. He was nothing like the ten year old she left with her sister.

"Hi, Gav, it's me, Éponine," she replied. "How are you?"

The line was quite and Éponine thought he had hung up. She wouldn't blame him. Why would her want to talk to her? She wouldn't want to talk to herself either.

"I'm good," he responded lightly. "I'm doing pretty well. 'Zelma goes to school and so do I. All in all, we're doing ok. She actually told me that you were on tour as Odette. Congratulations. So I suspect that you're ok as well."

Éponine swallowed the lump in throat. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Y-yeah," she responded shakily. "I'm doing ok. I miss you."

"You don't sound ok, 'Ponine," he said worriedly. She felt touched that he still worried. "What's wrong?"

"Marius and I got into a little argument and he-he-" she cut herself off.

"He what?"

"He hit me," she whispered into the receiver.

"He did what?!" Gavroche asked, clearly angered.

"He didn't mean to," she said quickly. "Please, it's alright. I promise you."

"Whatever you say, 'Ponine," Gavroche replied. "But if he hurts you again, I swear I will track him down and kill him. I promise you that."

Éponine let out a sob. He still cared. He still loved her. "T-thank y-you," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I l-love you, bud."

"I love you too, 'Ponine," he said. "You're the best older sister ever. Don't tell 'Zelma I said that, though."

She laughed. He was still the same old Gavroche. "I won't, promise."

"Good. Don't cry, 'Ponine. Things will get better. Promise. I miss you and I'll talk to you soon. Maybe I can convince 'Zelma to take me to one of your shows."

"Maybe," she said. "I have to go, but I'll call you soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye," he said, hanging up.

Éponine put her phone in her lap and grabbed some tissues from the box sitting on her desk. She wiped her eyes and smiled. Gav still cared. He didn't resent her like Azelma did. She felt immensely better. The next step was to apologize to Azelma properly.

She grabbed her phone again and saw that she had a voicemail. She unlocked her phone and looked at it. The message was from Marius. She thought about listening to it, but deleted it instead. She refused to take his meaningless apologizes. Maybe Musichetta was right. Maybe she was better off without him.

She slipped her phone into her pocket and gathered up her stuff, Enjolras' rose included. She made her way down the hall and towards Enjolras' dressing room. With each step her heart felt lighter. Gav still cared for her, loved her and she had amazing new friends.

At least some things in her life were going right.

* * *

AN: Yay! Another drama filled chapter. At least she has her brother and her friends. Yes, she resolved one sibling problem, but she still has the other sibling, her boyfriend and her best friend to deal with. Éponine's troubles are not over yet. And Enjolras has some troubles himself, which I will reveal next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed. Review if you did, it would mean a lot. Till next time-Phantom


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Another update. Woo. I'm really digging this story. I don't know how you guys feel, but I hope you like it too. Anyways, it's time to get a glimpse into the mystery that is Enjolras.

I don't own Les Misérables, Swan Lake, or Run Away With Me. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Enjolras let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his curls. Of course he had to walk in right when she was changing. She played it off well, but he was a stuttering mess. He was so awkward around women, it was a wonder that he even had a girlfriend. Well, not anymore.

He let out another sigh. Thoughts of his ex-girlfriend filling his mind. Why couldn't he get over her? She was just a girl. A distraction from his work. I can think of another distraction that might help you forget, his subconscious teased him. Great, now he was talking to himself.

Sure, Éponine was pretty, beautiful even, but they had just met. He couldn't possibly like her already. Besides, he told himself that after Cosette broke up with him that he wasn't going to date again. It was just a waste of his time. Especially if he only got hurt in the end.

But Éponine was slowly, but surely, taking over his mind. This was not good. Not good at all. This needed to stop before it got out of hand. He wasn't going to have a repeat of the Cosette incident. He wasn't called the marble man for nothing. That's exactly how he was going to be from now on.

But he liked joking around with Éponine. He only smiled when he was with her. Everything that Cosette used to do to him was multiplied when Éponine was around. His heart picked up its pace, his palms started to sweat, he stuttered when he talked and so on and so on. It was bad.

He shook his head and slipped his red t-shirt over his head.

"Wow, you're hot," a voice said teasingly from his door.

He whipped around and spotted Éponine leaning casually against his door. He blushed and looked down, pulling the shirt firmly down.

"Thanks," he mumbled. It was then that he noticed her red, puffy eyes. "Are you ok?"

Éponine gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you've been crying. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

Éponine glared at him slightly. "I told you, I'm fine," she said firmly. "Are you done yet?"

Enjolras nodded, grabbing his wallet and phone. "Yup. Let's go before the guys grow restless," he said, gesturing for her to leave the room.

Éponine moved out of the door and, in moment of bravery, grabbed his hand. Enjolras paused briefly before squeezing her hand gently. It didn't make his heart race. Nope. Not one bit. They continued down the hall in silence until Éponine broke through it.

"I meant what I said back there," she said suddenly.

"What?" Enjolras asked, confused with her behavior.

"About you being hot," she answered simply. "Do you work out or something?"

Enjolras blushed and shook his head. "No," he muttered. He found himself blushing a lot around her.

"Then how did you get abs like that? Magic? Are you a wizard? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

Enjolras chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a wizard," he said sarcastically. "You caught me."

Éponine laughed. "There's no need for sarcasm, Gabriel."

"Uh, there's always a need for sarcasm," he replied. "It's one of my many hidden talents."

"Gabriel Enjolras has a sense of humor? You are full of surprises, pretty boy. What's another one of your _amazing_ hidden talents?" she ask, curiosity coloring her voice.

"I can clap with one hand," he said, smiling.

Éponine stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, not convinced. He would just have to prove her wrong.

"I can. Watch closely." He stopped them and held up the hand that wasn't holding hers. He then proceeded to show her how wrong she was.

"Dude!" she exclaimed, clearly impressed. "That is disgusting yet cool at the same time! I'm impressed. What else can you do?"

He thought for a moment. "Um, I can cook," he said after a few moments.

"I'll have to test that one as well," she replied.

Enjolras chuckled. "Fine. Um, I can sing."

Éponine's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. "Really? I would love to hear you sing. Will you sing for me?" she pleaded, pouting her bottom lip and fluttering her eyelashes.

Enjolras sighed. "Fine," he conceded, smiling when she cheered. When was he a sucker for puppy eyes? Seriously? He was the marble man, Apollo, for crying out loud!

"Sing for me, my angel of music," she commanded in a dramatic tone.

"Phantom of the Opera? Really?" he questioned.

Éponine grinned. "Yes! Now sing!"

He thought for a moment. What was he supposed to sing. Just then the perfect song crossed his mind. He hummed a little bit of it before clearing his throat.

"Let me catch my breath. This is really hard. If I start to look like I'm sweating, well, it's 'cause I am," he sang softly at first, his voice growing more confident with each verse.

"I'm not good with words. But that's nothing new. Still, I have to try to explain what I want to do. With you. With you."

Éponine was completely inthralled. She squeezed his hand, as if telling him to go on.

"Run away with. Let me be your ride out town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me," he continued.

He felt weird for standing in the middle of the hallway, serenading a girl that had a boyfriend. But the smile on her face made the whole thing worth it. He just prayed that none of the guys came looking for them.

"Texas in the summer is cool. We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac, looking back. Ép, you're ready let's go. Anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me," he finished.

He looked at her and saw that she had actual tears in her eyes. His singing wasn't that good. Was it? He rested a hand on her shoulder and that's all it took for her to hug him tightly. She wound her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shirt.

He smiled, his heart racing once more. "You're welcome, 'Ponine." His arms rested against her back and he put his cheek on top of her hair.

The two stayed there, content in each other's arms.

* * *

Grantaire felt his heart crack as he watched the two embrace. He went looking for them and listened as Éponine had begged him to sing. Grantaire had his behind a stack of crate, which he was grateful for, and listened to the Greek god incarnate sing.

Grantaire literally had his breath taken away by Enjolras' voice. It was heavenly. He sounded like an angel when he sang. It made Grantaire love him all the more. But Enjolras liked Éponine. But she had a boyfriend. He still had a chance.

Oh, who was he kidding? Enjolras would never look at him twice. He was just the stage hand that always had a bottle in his hand and made the occasional snarky remark. Enjolras would never love him, even if Éponine wasn't here. He couldn't hate her. She was too nice for him to hate her.

Besides, she didn't even know about his crush. No one did. He and would never tell a soul. And, who knows. Maybe Enjolras was just comforting her. He could still have a chance. Maybe he could do something to keep them apart.

Grantaire decided to keep his presence hidden and made his way out of the shadows. He stole one more glance at the two before going back towards the boys. He had to stop Enjolras and Éponine from falling in love. It was the only way to keep his Apollo exactly that.

His.

* * *

AN: Another chapter come and gone. Hope you likes the look into Enjolras and Grantaire's minds. I threw in some curve balls didn't I? I bet you weren't expecting Cosette to be Enjy's ex. Well, things are getting even more complicated. Especially now that Grantaire is being thrown into the mix.

I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did, it would mean a lot to me. Question of the day:

What is your favorite song that Aaron Tveit sings? I like them all, so there's my answer.

Anyways, I hope this satisfied you. Till next time-Phantom


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I have a new update for you.

I don't own Les Misérables or Swan Lake. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

The knock on his apartment door made Marius' heart flutter. She was here. He quickly opened the door and pulled Cosette inside. The blond looked confused, but smiled anyway. Marius grinned widely and led her to the couch. He pulled her down and gripped her hands tightly.

"I've made my decision," he said.

Cosette nodded. "That's great. Who did you-"

Her sentence was cut off by Marius pressing his lips to hers. Cosette gasped and let her eyes flutter shut. She placed her arms around his neck and moved closer. Marius sighed, pulling away.

"I chose you," he whispered, placing his forehead against hers. "I've actually liked you for a while now, but I guess I didn't want to admit it." He kissed her again. "But, it's true. I like you, Cosette. Scratch that, I love you. I think I always have."

Cosette smiled softly, pulling him in for another kiss. "I love you too," she replied.

Marius beamed. "That's great!" he exclaimed. His smile quickly fell into a frown. "I forgot, I still have to break up with Éponine. She's going to be devastated."

Cosette frowned as well. "I feel awful," she admitted. "I mean, we had sex behind her back and now we're getting together behind her back. I haven't even met her."

Marius felt awful too. He cheated on his girlfriend with his friend. He had left her the voicemail, but she either didn't look at it, or was pissed and hurt beyond words. It was then Marius remembered that Cosette was with Enjolras. Shit, another friend he had hurt.

"Cosette, I completely forgot," he mumbled. She frowned at him. "You're with Enjolras. I'm a terrible friend."

Cosette shook her head, grabbing his hand. "No, you're not," she told him. "I broke up with him a while ago. I broke up with him to be with you."

Marius groaned. "I feel even worse now."

Cosette rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. "Don't. He's fine. He'll get over it. We weren't even that much in love. Well, at least I wasn't." Cosette pulled him close. "Let's just forget about them for now. Let's focus on us."

Marius nodded and smiled. He picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. Cosette giggled and began stripping, Marius following her every move. Once they both had stripped down, the merged together. They kissed passionately and all thought of Éponine and Enjolras left their minds.

* * *

Éponine smiled as she prepared for her show. Everything around here was going well. She still needed to fix things with Azelma, Musichetta and Marius, but she tried not to dwell on them. She had Enjolras, who was an amazing friend. Plus all of the other guys. Well, most of them.

Recently, Grantaire had been giving her nasty looks. Especially when she was talking to Enjolras. Éponine couldn't decipher it at all. Grantaire looked at her as if she committed a sin by talking to Enjolras. He didn't seem to notice the looks Grantaire gave her, or if he did he didn't acknowledge it.

Éponine sighed. Her phone buzzed on her vanity, startling her. She grabbed the object and unlocked the screen. She had one new voicemail. She opened it up and saw that it was from Marius. Again. Against her better judgement, Éponine opened the voicemail up.

_'Hey, 'Ponine. How's tour? I bet you're amazing. Anyway, there's something you need to know. I'm breaking up with you. As you know from my last voicemail, Cosette and I had sex. It was an accident, but I don't regret it. Believe me, it was hard choosing between you two, but I just don't feel the same about you anymore. I'm really sorry. Really, I am. I hope that you can forgive me one day and I hope that we can be friends. Also, just letting you know, Cosette and I had sex again before I had enough courage to leave this message. Anyways, I still love you, but you're like a little sister to me. I hope you can call me soon. Bye.'_

Éponine sat still in her chair. Marius cheated on her? With a girl that she didn't even know? How could he? How long had this been going on for? Days, weeks, months, years? She shakily lifted up her thumb and deleted the message. Her phone dropped onto the vanity with a thud.

A sob left her throat. Éponine buried her face into her arms and sobbed. Her shoulders shook violently and the vanity shook underneath her. Marius cheated on her. Twice. With this Cosette girl. It hurt, badly. She felt like a million daggers had pierced her heart.

Éponine grabbed her phone and went to her text messages. She clicked on Muishcetta's name and quickly sent her a message.

_'Marius cheated on me.'_

After the message had sent, she buried her face back into her arms. She sobbed for a few minutes, a bunch of questions swirling around her brain. Was it something she did? How long has he felt this way? Was it always this Cosette and never her that he loved? Her phone buzzed and she lifted her head.

_'I'm so sorry. About everything.'_

Éponine unlocked her phone and quickly typed back her reply.

_'No. You were right. I feel awful for the way I treated you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'_

Musichetta replied a few seconds later. Éponine smiled. She forgot how fast Musichetta could type.

_'I forgave you a long time ago. I'm coming to your show tomorrow. I can't wait to see you! Feel better, darling!'_

Éponine smiled again, but it turned into another sob. A tear hit the screen of her phone as she shut her phone off. At least she sort of made up with Muishcetta. She would fully apologize tomorrow. Éponine glanced at the clock. Six minutes till show time.

She quickly wiped away her tears and reapplied all of her makeup. She pulled her hair back into a bun and applied the rest of her costume. Éponine ran out of her dressing room and just barely made it for her first entrance. She performed all of her steps with more energy and passion.

With every step she felt a pang in her heart. Bossuet came on stage and danced with her. He was a little confused at her new found passion, but went along with it. He didn't miss a step, which was funny since he was normally so clumsy, and the two quickly finished their scene.

Éponine danced off stage and waited patiently for her next cue. Her next scene was with Enjolras, where Siegfried saw Odette for the first time. She stepped on stage, throwing herself into her routine. Enjolras flashed her a look of confusion before continuing on with his part. Éponine ignored the look.

Finally it was the end. She was getting to the part where she threw herself into the lake. Éponine danced on the piece of scenery painted like a cliff and threw herself below, landing on a mattress. She felt extremely proud of herself. This was her best show yet.

_All thanks to Marius_, she thought bitterly. The cast bowed as the crowd went wild with enthusiastic applause. They clapped the loudest for her and Éponine gave them a dazzling smile. Once off stage she was surrounded by everyone. They all congratulated her and patted her shoulder.

Enjolras pulled her aside and she followed. He turned to her and fixed her with a look. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"What hell was that out there?" he asked. "You've never danced like that before. Why now?"

Éponine glared at him. "Why does it matter?" she asked defensively. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I've never seen you do that. Ever," he replied. "What's going on? Why was this show different from the others?"

"There's nothing going on," she hissed. "I was just trying something new and it worked. Why does it bother you so much anyway? It didn't bother Bousset, or Courfeyrac, or Bahorel, or Combeferre. Why does it bother you?"

"Because you weren't acting like yourself out there," he replied. "You put passion into Odette, but not that much. As your friend, I'm concerned that something's wrong. There's something going on that made you dance that way."

Éponine glared at him again. "It's none of your business, Enjolras," she growled. She shoved past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't give me that," he said sternly. "Tell me what's going on. I'm just trying to help you."

Those few words set Éponine off. She turned around and fully slapped him across the face. He let go of her elbow and stumbled back, gripping onto the wall for support. Enjolras looked at her in shock and her eyes softened a bit before hardening again.

"I don't need your help," she spat. "Leave me alone about it. I'm leaving now. Don't follow me." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him there in shock.

Once she had walked around the corner, she hid herself against the wall. Enjolras was holding his cheek, his eyes trained on the floor. A few seconds later Grantaire appeared by his side and tapped his shoulder. Enjolras looked at him, but barely acknowledged his presence.

Grantaire said something to him, but Enjolras brushed him off. The blond left Grantaire alone and moved into his dressing room. He slammed the door shut and Éponine ran away from the scene. She flung her own dressing room door shut and sank down onto the floor. She buried her face into her knees and screamed.

Why did she have to ruin everything? Enjolras was just trying to help and she repaid him by shutting him out. Éponine shakily stood up and changed out of her costume. She quickly gathered up her stuff and headed back to the hotel. On the way there she stopped at the grocery store and picked up some ice cream.

Lord knows she was going to need it. She entered the hotel and went to her room. Once she was alone, Éponine collapsed on her bed and cried. But she wasn't crying over Marius.

* * *

AN: Well, you all probably hate me now. If you want to hate someone hate Marius. But, she sort of made up with Muischetta. And don't worry, things with Enjy shall be resolved in the next chapter.

Alright, review if you liked what you read. It helps me out. Question of the day:

Who is your favorite Éponine? Mine is Samantha Barks, but I really like Carrie Hope Fletcher and Frances Ruffelle as well.

Till next time-Phantom


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am back! Again! Sorry, I had band camp all this week and I have it next week, too. Our show is awesome, it's a tribute to Styx and we have drill for two songs done already. It's pretty exciting. I'm excited for the season to start. Anyways, enough about band.

I'm excited to get this story going. It's almost done. I never planned for it to be too long. Don't worry, Enjonine shall have their moment in this chapter. And we get to see a different side of Grantaire.

Oh, dear. I don't own Les Misérables, or Swan Lake. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Éponine was absolutely shocked when a knock sounded on her door. She had been sitting in her hotel room for two hours, sobbing, watching sappy romance movies and eating her ice cream. The movies didn't help, they only worsened her condition. Éponine got up from her bed and tried to make herself look somewhat decent. She didn't really care about her appearance at the moment.

She stumbled over to the door and yanked it open. Her appearance suddenly mattered when she saw Mr. Tall, Blonde and Handsome in the doorway. Éponine wiped her face from remaining tears and raked her finger through her messy dark hair. She gave Enjolras a weak smile, but he didn't return the gesture; he only frowned in reply.

"Come in," she mumbled weakly, stepping aside. Enjolras nodded his thanks and stepped in. "So what brings you here?" she asked, trying to act casual.

"I'm staying here, too," he replied as if it was obvious. Éponine wanted to smack herself silly. She was an idiot.

She forced another smile onto her face. "Right," she said. "What I meant was, what brings you here, as in my room?"

"I came to make sure that you were okay," he said. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on her arm. She felt the warmth of his palm seep through her sweatshirt; it felt nice.

Éponine nodded, snapping out of her daze. "I'm okay," she answered, flashing another fake grin at him. "Sorry I yelled at you. I had no right when you were jus trying to be helpful. Please, forgive me."

Enjolras finally smiled; a full smile that showed all of his teeth. "Apology excepted, but I know that something is, or was, bothering you. Care to explain?"

Éponine shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, his eyes boring holes into her head. She took a seat on the bed and deciding that staring at the floor was a better option than looking at him. Enjolras continued to stare at her, waiting for his answer calmly. Éponine cursed him to Italy and back. Why was he always so God damn composed?

Éponine looked up at him, meeting his intense blue gaze. One golden eyebrow rose challengingly. She glared at him, crossing her arms like a small child. Enjolras mimicked her stance, obviously he wasn't going to leave until he got his answer. Éponine let out a long sigh, gesturing to the spot next to her.

Enjolras sat down somewhat hesitantly. He placed a warm hand onto her shoulder and she shivered slightly. All Éponine wanted to do now was curl up into him. His presence was so comforting.

_No, you just got out of relationship_, she scolded herself. _Now's not the time to be thinking about Enjolras like that. _

Éponine cleared her throat softly. "Um, well, you know about my boyfriend," she said. Enjolras nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "Well, h-he ch-cheated on me." With that she broke out into a new round of sobs.

Enjolras' let his indifferent demeanor change into one of concern. He wrapped his arms around her shaking from and pulled her to him. Éponine sobbed into his chest, taking great comfort in him. Enjolras didn't say anything, nor did he force her to speak. He just sat there, rubbing her back soothingly and rocking her slightly.

Éponine forced herself to calm down so she could finish her story. Enjolras deserved to know everything after she full out bitch slapped him. She took a few deep breaths, pulling away from him.

"I-I'm not done," she muttered. "Not only did he cheat on me; twice, I might add, he cheated on me with someone I didn't even know he was friends with." She listened as a low growl slipped past Enjolras' lips. "Then, he broke up with me over the phone. He said that he didn't regret what he did," she muttered sadly.

She watched as Enjolras clenched his jaw and his fists. Éponine gripped the hand closest to her and rubbed her thumb soothingly over the fist. His hand slowly fell from its clenched form and he allowed her to take it with her own. She continued to run soothing circles on his palm, until he fully relaxed.

"That's not it," she spoke at last. Enjolras looked at her and she still saw traces of anger in his eyes. "We had a huge argument before I went on tour. He hit me and I left." Another growl left the blonde. "I thought we could get past this, but I was wrong. Marius loves Cosette, not me. I wonder if he ever loved me."

Enjolras had stiffened when she mentioned Cosette. Éponine squeezed his hand, starting up her soothing process all over again. But Enjolras didn't relax this time. He sat up straight and had look on his face that Éponine couldn't decipher.

"Enjolras?" she asked. He shut his eyes in response. "Are you alright?"

"What was her name again?" he said, not answering her question.

Éponine furrowed her brows in confusion. "Cosette," she repeated.

"Oh, dear Lord," he mumbled. He pulled his hand from her grasp and dropped his head into his hands. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right now." He raised his head before Éponine could ask him anything. "Cosette is my ex-girlfriend," he said, a bitter laugh following the statement.

Éponine sucked in a breath, her eyes widening. "So our exes got together?" she asked dumbly. Enjolras nodded in reply, another bitter laugh leaving him. Éponine felt a laugh of her own joining his.

"It would seem so," he told her, the trace of bitter amusement still evident in his tone. "Well, it makes sense."

"How?" Éponine questioned, looking at him like he was a madman.

"Cosette broke up with me because she; and I quote, 'Found someone else'," he said. "I can't believe that this is actually happening. It feels like I'm dreaming."

Éponine nodded, but a wicked smile grew on her lips. "Well, since they cheated on us; how about we return the favor?" she asked, grinning widely. Enjolras looked uncomfortable. This was going to be fun.

"I-I don't k-know," he stuttered, his cheeks and the tips of his ears on fire. Éponine moved closer, which made him move back. "I-I mean it's n-n-not like they'll c-care." His voice jumped an octave higher when Éponine placed a hand on his thigh and started rubbing small circles there.

"Oh come on, Enjy," she cooed in his ear. She smirked when a shiver ran through his body. "You're right, they won't care, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun anyway." Éponine moved closer, pressing a kiss to his already burning cheek.

If it was possible, Enjolras' face went even redder. Éponine couldn't handle it anymore and laughed. Enjolras just looked at her disbelievingly as she flopped back on the bed, laughing her ass off. He glared, trying desperately to hide the bulge that had started growing in his pants.

"It's not funny," he hissed, still blushing. Éponine only laughed in reply. "Stop laughing, Éponine." He smiled when a wicked idea popped into his head. He leaned over to where she was and tickled her sides.

Éponine shrieked with laughter, probably waking up everyone on the floor. Enjolras felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Stop!" she shouted, squirming underneath him. Enjolras relented, but he didn't move from his spot over her. Éponine caught her breath and gave him a dazzling smile, dimples and all.

In a moment of either bravery or stupidity, Enjolras ducked his head down and captured her lips with his. Éponine was shocked, but quickly responded to him. All thoughts of Marius and Cosette flew from her head. It was funny, about how much Marius didn't matter when Enjolras was around.

_You are not falling for him, Éponine_, she told herself sternly. _Marius just broke up with you! What are you doing here fooling around with Enjolras? He is handsome and caring and charming, a little bit of an asshole from time to time, but that's besides the point. _

Éponine ignored her conscious and continued kissing Mr. Tall, Blonde and Handsome. She knew it was ridiculous to be kissing him when Marius had just broken up with her, but that didn't matter. Marius was dead to her. She hoped that she never saw his face again.

Enjolras pulled back, panting slightly. "This is wrong," he whispered. "You just got dumped and found out that my ex-girlfriend was the reason."

"I don't care," she replied. "If I'm being honest, when I met you Marius didn't seem to matter to me anymore. I kind of had a feeling that he didn't love me for a while," she admitted.

"I have no idea why we fought. I think he was just trying to convince himself that he still loved me."

Enjolras sighed, sitting back down. Éponine followed him, gripping his arm and pulling him down beside her. Enjolras tried to pull away, but Éponine was surprisingly strong.

"Nina," he said, "we really shouldn't do this. We just met two months ago." Éponine stroked his cheek, making his eyes flutter shut.

"I don't care," she repeated. "Is it weird that in those past two months I've felt a connection to you?" She looked at him earnestly, still stroking his cheek.

Enjolras mutely shook his head. "I've felt one, too," he mumbled, pressing his lips chastely to hers. "Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked, pulling away.

"Nope."

Éponine pulled him back to her and they slowly melted into each other. Éponine tugged at the bottom of his red t-shirt and lifted it up. They removed it together and Éponine's sweatshirt soon followed. She ran her hands over his chest and stomach, feeling every inch of his warm skin. Enjolras just pulled her closer.

All of the pain Marius had caused her slowly disappeared. It was almost as if she had never even been with Marius. Enjolras had kissed her more in one night than Marius had ever in their entire relationship.

_This is still wrong_, she told herself. _But, quoting Marius, 'I don't regret it'_. With that final thought she lost herself in Enjolras.

* * *

The next day at the stage was filled with shy glances and awkward conversations. Éponine had told Enjolras that they didn't do anything wrong, they were simply just getting over the pain of Marius and Cosette. But now that she thought of it, it was kind of wrong. Enjolras had apologized more than a dozen times and Éponine accepted every single one.

"What is going on with you two?" Courfeyrac asked during one of their breaks. "Enjolras has been apologizing to you all day and all he does is blush when you look at him."

Éponine blushed herself. "Nothing," she replied, trying to walk away. Courfeyrac grabbed her arm, fixing her with a look. "Seriously, Courf. Nothing happened, so drop it."

Courfeyrac scoffed loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone around them. "Really?" he asked, planting his hands on his hips. "I don't believe you."

"Then ask Enjolras yourself!" she shouted, gesturing wildly towards the blonde. Enjolras blushed and looked away.

Courfeyrac turned to him, raising a dark eyebrow in question. Enjolras looked up and casted his gaze over the brunette's shoulder. He looked at Éponine desperately, but she offered no help whatsoever.

"Well?" Bahorel asked.

Enjolras ended up breaking under the pressure. "Éponine and I spent the night together," he said, blushing deeply. All of the boys looked at the two in shock.

"Yup, my boyfriend is a douche and broke up with me," she explained, her own cheeks pink. She sashayed over to Enjolras. "So, Enjy here comforted me. Right, Enjy?" she asked, giggling.

Enjolras ducked his head, nodding sheepishly. All of the boys hooted and cheered, clapping Enjolras on the back. Éponine noticed that Grantaire wasn't joining in with the others. Instead he resorted to glare at Éponine, with the occasional longing glance at Enjolras. She shrunk a little under his gaze before straightening up and staring right back.

'_Let's talk_,' he mouthed to her. Éponine shook her head, but Grantaire just repeated his sentence. She moved away from all of the boys and followed the drunk around a set of crates.

"You wanted to talk," she said, crossing her arms.

Grantaire nodded. "Yes, it's about you and Enjolras."

"What about us?" she asked, getting defensive.

"Stay away from him," Grantaire growled at her. Éponine was taken back. "He's mine, not yours. Find someone else to lure into your bed."

Éponine's jaw fell open in shock. What the hell?! Grantaire had never acted like this before. But now that Enjolras was involved he was being a real asshole.

"He's not yours either," she bit back. "Sorry, buddy; you're fresh out of luck. And I'm not a slut." The word made her shiver. Her father had almost turned her into one, but she never allowed it to happen. So, who was he to judge her?

"That's because you're in the way," Grantaire hissed in reply. "So, I'll repeat myself; stay away."

Éponine smacked him. "I'm the one who dictates who I can and can't speak to," she growled darkly. "Enjolras is not yours and he's not some object. He's a person who can date anyone he wants." She glared at him. "If that person so happens to be me, then that's his decision."

Éponine turned to walk away, but Grantaire forcefully grabbed her wrist. "Watch your back, Thénardier," he snarled, pressing his fingers deeply into her wrist.

Éponine pulled back, yelping from the pain. She moved to hit him, but a voice stopped her.

"Éponine?" Enjolras called out. She lowered her fist as he walked around the corner. "There you are," he said, smiling. "Oh, hey, Grantaire."

Grantaire smiled, waving at the blonde. Enjolras looked at Éponine again and grabbed her hand gently.

"We have to get back to rehearsals," he told her, tugging her back towards the stage. "Goodbye, Grantaire!" he called over his shoulder, leading her away.

As they left Grantaire alone, his last words swam in her mind. They made Éponine shiver. Grantaire was normally a passive man, but those words sounded so threatening; so unlike Grantaire. She moved closer to Enjolras and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She chased them away, focusing on Enjolras.

Éponine actually felt kind of relieved that she wasn't bound to Marius anymore. He had become desperate and she realized now that they had only been fooling themselves. Such was the way of young love. Now she could actually have a real relationship with Enjolras.

W_atch your back, Thénardier._

But first she had to avoid Grantaire.

* * *

AN: And it is done! I hope you guys liked it. I kind of like writing R as a darker character. I know he's not normally like this, but jealousy makes people act all out of character.

Alright review if you enjoyed, it helps me out. Question of the day:

Who would you chose to date: Enjolras or Grantaire? Leave your answers in the review. Mine choice is Enjolras.

Ok, that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Till next time-Phantom


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello, my second week of band camp is upon me. It was extremely hot today and learning drill for Grand Illusion and Renegade was torturous. But the good news is that we start drill for our final song tomorrow! So, we're done! Yay!

Anyways, you guys were hilarious in your reviews. You're all freaked out about what Grantaire is going to do. Well, all I can say is that you should be afraid. Very afraid. The messy lives of Éponine and Enjolras are far from over.

I don't own Les Misérables or Swan Lake. Enjoy. By the way, I wrote the wrong number on the last chapter sorry.

* * *

Chapter 8 (The real Chapter 8)

Éponine was dreading rehearsals the next morning. After Grantaire's wonderful warning yesterday, Éponine was constantly on guard. His words kept ringing in her head and she had barely slept last night. Éponine tugged the doors to the stage and stepped inside carefully. When nothing fell onto of her head; she sighed in relief.

Maybe he was only joking. He couldn't possibly have it out for he because Enjolras liked her. Right? Éponine went to her dressing room and set her bag down on her chair. She changed into her ballet slippers and headed out to the stage.

Once she got on stage she began warming up. After a few warm up exercises, they began rehearsing from the beginning. Éponine kept waiting for something to happen. Anything, but nothing did. Maybe she he made that whole argument up. Grantaire was a nice guy; he would never hurt anyone.

When she had to preform in scenes with Enjolras; Éponine messed up more. She constantly tripped and looked around nervously. Everyone gave her strange looks, but she brushed them off. They got a fifteen minute break and that's when she was cornered by Enjolras.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her elbow lightly.

Éponine nodded shakily in reply. She hadn't told him about her conversation with Grantaire. She was afraid of what he would do. She didn't plan on telling him now, either.

"I'm fine," she assured him gently. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night." She emphasized that statement with a yawn. She prayed he would leave her alone about it.

Enjolras threw her a skeptical look, but said nothing more on the matter. Éponine was eternally grateful. She stood on her toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. She flashed him a grin and pulled him back towards the stage. Rehearsal ran smoothly.

Until the very end. Éponine went on as normal, dancing the routine she was supposed to. But when Enjolras joined her, things went wrong. As Éponine neared him a light from above came crashing down onto the stage; missing her by a few inches. Everyone screamed and ran over as she tumbled to the ground. Enjolras was there first; helping her sit up right.

"God, Éponine," he muttered, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm fine," she mumbled into his shirt, determined not to cry. He rubbed her back and she took comfort in him.

"That thing almost killed you," he replied sternly. "You're lucky it missed you. You aren't hurt, are you?" He pushed her back gently and scanned her face.

Éponine smiled at his concern, but brushed him off. "Yes, Enjolras, I'm fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm obviously not dead. I didn't break or sprain anything. I'm good, promise."

Enjolras nodded and pulled her back to him. Their moment was interrupted by a new voice.

"Éponine, are you okay?" Grantiare asked, his tone conveying false concern. "I'm so sorry, the rope just slipped from my grasp. I apologize." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Éponine flinched ever so slightly and it didn't go unnoticed by the blond next to her. She gave Grantaire a shaky smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, R," she repeated. "Thanks for the concern. I believe you. You would never do anything to intentionally harm me." Her last words held a certain harshness to them. It once again didn't go unnoticed by Enjolras.

Enjolras stood up, helping Éponine to her feet. "Let's take you to your dressing room," he murmured, leading her away from the stage.

Grantaire moved to follow them. "I'll go with you," he offered.

Enjolras shook his head, smiling forcefully. "I'm good," he replied. "I can take her."

"We'll give everyone another break," a Combeferre announced. "Take all the time you need, Éponine." He smiled at the brunette before chasing everyone off stage.

The couple moved back to Éponine's dressing room, not noticing the dark haired man that followed them.

* * *

Once Enjolras had helped Éponine settle down into her chair; he sat with her. Éponine kept reassuring him that he was fine, but Enjolras would hear none of it. He stayed with her until she forced him to let have a few minutes alone. Once he was outside, Enjolras immediately caught sight of Grantaire. He marched over to the man and pulled him out of his hiding place.

"Why did you follow us?" he hissed, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and shaking Grantaire slightly.

The drunkard gave him an innocent look. "What are you talking about?"

Enjolras scoffed and let him go. He ran a hand through his curls and looked Grantaire dead in the eye.

"Why did you almost drop that light onto Éponine?" he asked calmly, his voice holding deadly undertones to it.

Grantaire gave him another innocent look; playing with a loose thread on his shirt. "What are you talking about?" he repeated, not looking at the blonde.

Enjolras let out a growl of frustration, pinning Grantaire to the wall behind him. Grantaire's breath caught in his throat and Enjolras looked at him murderously. He held Grantaire firmly.

"I'll ask you again," he said quietly, deadly calm. "Why did you almost drop the light onto her? Were you trying to hurt her? Kill her?" Each question was followed by a harsh shake.

Grantaire dropped his eyes to the ground. "I wasn't going to hurt her," he replied softly. "Like I said, the rope slipped."

"Bullshit," Enjolras snapped. "You did it on purpose. Why?" He shook the man, forcing him to look up.

Grantaire stared at him for the longest time, not uttering a word. Enjolras waited impatiently for his answer. This man was slowly starting to irritate him. He was always there at the worst moment.

"Because I love you," Grantaire admitted before leaning forward and pressing his lips Enjolras'.

The blond froze before shoving the dark haired man off of him. Grantaire had a victorious smirk on his face and Enjolras shuddered. He felt used. He glared at Grantaire, shoving him harshly into the wall.

"Stay away from her," he threatened before stalking off. Enjolras walked into Éponine's room, trying to shove Grantaire's kiss out of his mind.

* * *

The drunkard himself was feeling quite pleased, yet broken hearted at the same time. Enjolras obviously didn't feel the same way, but Grantaire had still kissed him. That was a moment he would never forget. Enjolras' lips were soft and warm. Everything he had dreamed of.

But Enjolras had chosen Éponine. Grantaire felt like a hundred daggers had been plunged into his heart. Enjolras didn't love him. He never did and he never will. Grantaire should've know he didn't stand a chance against Éponine, but he still had to try. Look where that got him.

He was just thankful that Enjolras hadn't acted rashly to the kiss. He never would've been able to explain that to the rest of the guys. Grantaire leaned against Éponine's dressing room door. He pressed his ear against the door; straining to hear the couple inside.

"I want to thank you for being there," Éponine said. Grantaire could hear the smile in her voice.

"It wasn't a problem," Enjolras replied. "I know this might sound crazy, but I really like you." He could hear the nervousness in the blond's voice.

Éponine laughed softly. "I think I like you, too," she muttered. Grantaire really had to strain to hear her.

He didn't miss the sound of Enjolras and Éponine softly kissing and moaning. Grantaire felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was still nothing; a nobody. Enjolras didn't love him. But Grantaire loved him.

_But only on my own_, he thought bitterly. He stood up and left Éponine's dressing room. More warm tears cascading down his cheeks. He needed a drink; something hard.

* * *

AN: And there you go! It's kind of short, but a lot happened. Yup! I hope you still liked it.

Question of the day:

Since we're performing Styx songs this year for marching band; what's your favorite Styx song? Mine is either Renegade or Mr. Roboto.

I hope you guys enjoyed. Review if you did, it helps me out. I'll try and update soon. Till next time-Phantom.


End file.
